


Ode to an Owl

by EphemeralSonder (MermaidMayonnaise)



Series: Poetry [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, ode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/EphemeralSonder
Series: Poetry [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554895
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Ode to an Owl

A charming creature whose plumage I adore,

Whose sharp beak and hooting squeak

Is this avian’s most entrapping lure.

Wind whistles beneath his wings in the night

As he flies gracefully through the setting sun’s air

Nothing can escape his impenetrable sight!

His cry would make a woodland creature scurry

Through the thick-leafed green forest where

The old oak trees in their growth never hurry.

When this owl flies through the wood,

Every animal stops and stares at this marvel,

Of the creature, my creature that could.

O silent owl, who never gave anyone a backward glance,

Look back at me closely, and give me a chance.


End file.
